ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Breakers
The Breakers is a rebellion led by Max Tennyson to fight the Repairmen. Plot: The Repairmen had to make Ben aware of their presence and he was shocked to learn that the team is comprised or people whose sole mission in life is to neutralize Ben should he go rogue. The team is comprised of people thought were Ben's friends, but soon learned that the team also has some of his deadliest enemies on it. Max brought the Breakers together becuase he was angered by how Rook and even his own granddaughter betrayed him and Ben. They claim the Repairmen only have the best intentions and that their goal is only to contain Ben and not kill him. Max did not care so he brought together his own team that has himself, Ben, some of the Plumbers, and even Zak Saturday who only joined to protect Bellwood's cryptid population. Max at first refused to side with any of their foes, but Dr. Psychobos demanded to join. Max didn't like it, but Psychobos' intelligence could be an edge they could not refuse. Some of the Plumbers though once they found out about the Repairmen actually broke off and joined them. They shared the same fears the Repairmen have towards Ben, so they quit the Plumbers and went over to Azmuth's side. Each side has been steadily growing and it looks like the results could lead into a "Civil War" that could do more harm than good to the world. Many of the members are chosen to counter Azmuth's team. *Max is the leader of the group. *Ben acts as the second in command and still continues to fight and find a better solution to all this even though his Omnitrix was taken away. *Magister Patelliday is Max's third in command and one of his most loyal followers. *Kevin only sided with them because he is still loyal to Ben and while he does not truly like Gwen's loyalty to the Repairmen and Azmuth, he still cares for her very much and she feels the same about Kevin. *Cousin Lucy joined because of her loyalty to the Plumbers and doesn't want another Plumbers and Sludge Puppy feud. *Dr. Psychobos acts as the chief scientist since Blukic and Driba sided with Azmuth. He asked to join because he wants to finally prove his species is superior to the Galvan. *Plumber Kids because of their continued loyalty to Max. *Zak Saturday because of his friendship with Ben and because he and his family believe the civil war might soon disrupt the safety of the cryptids of Bellwood and Earth. *Magister Korwak is a member because of his extreme loyalty and respect towards Max Tennyson. *Sunny is only a member because she wants to get even with Gwen and because Kevin is on the team. 200px-Max_standing_official_artwork.png|Max Tennyson (Leader) Ben (16 years old).png|Ben Tennyson (Second in Command) 300px-Magister_Patellidey.PNG|Magister Patellidey (Third in Command) 300px-Kevin_profile_omnivers2.png|Kevin Levin 300px-Dr._Psychobosovfront.png|Dr. Psychobos Lucy_Full_Body.png|Lucy Mann Helen_and_Manny_004.png|Helen & Manny 300px-Alan_with_plumbers_badge.jpg|Alan Albright 428px-Zak_Saturday_1.png|Zak Saturday 300px-Korwak.png|Magister Korwak Very_Offical_Sunny_Omniverse.jpeg|Sunny Trivia: *They were inspired by the Anti-Reg forces from Marvel Comic's Civil War. *Their base is located somewhere in Undertown because the Plumber station under Max's store was captured and shut down. Category:Teams Category:Ben 10: Civil War Category:Gothamcity1992